Chapter 402
Chapter 402 is titled "No. 2 Handcuffs". Cover Page Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 33: "The six man one gun great escape". Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates versus CP9. Long Summary The chapter starts with Jabra laughing at Kaku's Devil Fruit, the Ushi Ushi Fruit, Model: Giraffe. He tells him he will now be a giraffe man for the rest of his life. Kaku says he does not care and that he likes it. Zoro remembers that Rob Lucci is able to become a leopard, and is surprised that there are three people in CP9 who can transform into animals. Sogeking is hiding behind some rubble panting. He says he did not know that Kaku was also a Zoan user, saying he got the worst two to fight. He is thankful that Zoro fell through the floor along with Kaku, as now Sogeking can make it look like they are engaging in a two on two battle when really Zoro is doing all the work. He then spots something on a wall. It is an open safe containing several pairs of handcuffs. Zoro gets bored of listening to Kaku and Jabra arguing, and asks Kaku when he will be done. Zoro asks Kaku he could just slice him up the way he is now. This makes Kaku angry, and he tells Zoro not to underestimate a giraffe's destructive power as he transforms into his animal-human hybrid form. Zoro states that the new form makes him look even more ridiculous. This angers Kaku even more. Jabra cannot stop laughing at Kaku's new form. Zoro wonders about what he said that was so thoughtless. He tells himself not to lose focus, or his swords will lose their sharpness. Jabra is still laughing uncontrollably and Kaku asks him how much longer he will be. All of a sudden a pair of handcuffs goes flying and one of the cuffs gets locked around Zoro's right arm. Sogeking quickly apologizes and Zoro asks him what he is doing. Sogeking explains that he thinks those are the Seastone handcuffs they had heard about earlier. He thought that Kaku and Jabra would be weakened if they wore them. Zoro then asks why Sogeking put the cuffs on him. Sogeking then says that Kaku's face looked so funny that his hand slipped. Kaku tells them he has had enough of their teasing. He then uses Rankyaku: Amanedachi. He begins to spin his elongated neck, creating a whirlwind-like effect. Zoro yells for Sogeking to get down on the ground as they get pushed back. When the attack stops, Zoro realizes that the centrifugal force created by the power from Kaku's huge giraffe body has made his attacks sharper with longer range. Sogeking is surprised that nothing was broken by the attack. Zoro tells him to look at the ceiling, and Sogeking is surprised to see the sky. The Tower of Justice had sustained a clean cut from Kaku's attack, making the top portion shift to the right. Jabra chastises Kaku for showing emotion during a fight. Kaku tells him to be quiet, saying that he actually loves giraffes. Zoro says that it still will not be a threat to them. He then hears the sound of something clicking into place. The open ring of the cuffs on Zoro's right hand had just closed around Sogeking's left hand. Zoro yells at him, asking what he is doing. Sogeking says it is not his fault, as Zoro had rushed into him. Zoro argues that he only did that because Sogeking was spacing out, telling him to get the cuffs off them. Sogeking tells him he does not have the key, much to Zoro's anger. Kaku asks Jabra what the pirates are doing. Sogeking says that they are now in the same position as Nico Robin. One of the members of CP9 has their key and they must fight them to get it. Jabra notes that his and Kaku's targets are now connected. Kaku tells Jabra to sit back and relax, as he can take care of both of them. Jabra gets angry, saying Kaku is stealing his prey. Kaku then asks if he would rather fight together, to which Jabra responds he would not. Kaku then tells Zoro and Sogeking to tell them the number on thief handcuffs. Kaku explains that each pair of handcuffs and their corresponding keys have matching numbers. If the number on their cuffs matches either Kaku's or Jabra's key, then they will set them free right away. Sogeking tells them their number is 2. Kaku and Jabra look at their key. Neither of the CP9 members have the matching key. Kaku remarks how disappointing it was. Zoro is angry, as they had gotten him hopeful for nothing. Sogeking realizes that means another CP9 member has it. Jabra tells Kaku that the first to kill the pirates is the winner, and Kaku agrees. Zoro yells that they have to do something as Sogeking screams in terror. Elsewhere, Chopper arrives at a staircase that is split apart in the middle. He says he is not surprised that something like that would happen because of the blast earlier. He then wonders if the building is going to be aliright. He hears a scream coming from a nearby room and rushes over to see who it is. He sees Zoro and Sogeking run by while being chased by a wolf and a giraffe. Choppers remarks how fun it looks. Zoro then shows him the handcuffs and tells him to find a key with a 2 on it. As he is running away to begin searching for the key, Chopper has a flashback to what Zoro told him. He realizes then that the cuffs and keys must match by number also. Zoro told Chopper he is their only hope. Chopper reasons that the one most likely to have gotten a key by now would be Sanji, and he runs off to look for him. Outside the tower, Luffy is looking towards the Gates of Justice, wondering how to get there. At first he thought there would be a normal bridge for a path. He then sees two giant whirlpools and wonders if a boat could even get across to the gates. He realizes that he does not have time, so he will have to try something to get to the gates. He then wonders if Robin was there already. Back inside the tower, Nami is on floor 0 and having a tough time battling Kumadori. She is restrained by his hair and is having trouble getting out of it. She is able to break away just in time, though, by taking off her jacket. Kumadori's polearm goes through her jacket moments after she escaped, and would have impaled her through the heart. She fearfully says she is no match for him. Near the tower's kitchen, Franky is fighting against Fukurou. Fukurou asks Franky if he is a normal human as his punches are abnormally strong. Franky tells him his fists are made of real steel. In Kalifa's room, Sanji yells at her saying this is not the time to have tea. He says he almost fell into her love trap. Kalifa simply responds by telling him he has had three cups of tea already. Sanji tells her to be quiet, saying he will not fall into her trap anymore. Sanji then says that he remembers that CP9 insulted Robin on the Sea Train and asks for the key. Kalifa says it is too bad, as she sees he is in a rush and tells him to take the key. When Sanji asks where it is, Kalifa answers that by wondering aloud where on her body she hid the key. She then tells Sanji he will have to look for it. The chef is overjoyed to hear this. While he is distracted, Kalifa takes the opportunity to send him shooting across the room with a kick. She then asks him if it was a bad sign. The chapter ends with a stunned Sanji realizing how stupid he was by falling for Kalifa's trick. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Kaku's Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe. *Sogeking finds a pair of seastone handcuffs, only to have accidentally locked himself and Zoro together with them. *Kaku explains that each key is paired with a pair of seastone handscuffs via numbers. The pair of handcuffs that Zoro and Sogeking are trapped with is number 2. *Neither Kaku nor Jabra possess the right key to unlock the handcuffs. *Chopper meets with Zoro and Sogeking, who asks Chopper to find the number 2 key for their handcuffs. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 402 it:Capitolo 402